1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for effecting writing or reading of a two-dimensional scanning figure, and more particularly relates to a two-dimensional scanning device which can generate a strain-free light beam scanning image on the plane of a fixed scanned medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two-dimensional scanning devices of this type are used in laser printers in which a laser beam is modulated in accordance with image information of, for example figures or characters, from an electronic computer or a facsimile image transmitter, and the modulated beam is two-dimensionally deflected. Hard copies of high quality may be produced at a high speed by such devices when used in conjunction with an electrophotographic method or a heat mode recording method. Alternatively, such devices may be used in a facsimile image transmitter in which an unmodulated laser beam is two-dimensionally deflected and is caused to impinge on a two-dimensional figure and the reflected light therefrom is photoelectrically converted to obtain two-dimensional image information. In two-dimensional scanning devices according to the prior art, distorted, or strained scanning is effected on the scanned surface to correct such strained scanning, a position detector or a large capacity memory device have been used. A correcting operational circuit has also been used to effect electrical correction, but all such electrical signal treating approaches have unavoidably led to complicated construction of the device.